As long as you want me
by gilcrust
Summary: Zoey and Stark sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g


Disclaimer : as much as I wish I owned House of Night I don't (tear, tear). First fanfiction lemons beware! Post Hunted

(Zoey's point of view) "Zoey?", Stark called from one of the tunnels, I turned anxiously to face him it felt like so long ago since we chased away Kalona when really it was only yesterday and now it was time to come back to reality where I found myself in the middle of yet another love triangle with three guys who I really really liked.

"yes", I answered coming back to earth where there was a very hot Stark was standing in my door way shirtless.

"Um I know that you still have feelings for Heath and Erik and I understand that but sometimes I just can't help feeling a little bit…"

"Jealous?" I finished for him smiling slightly

"is it really that obvious?", he said hiding his face in his hands

"It's nothing to feel guilty about actually I'm glad you want me all to yourself", I replied stepping forward to wrap my arms around him. It wasn't long till his arms encircled me as he let out a sigh of relief, now I was feeling guilty. I knew I couldn't be with all of them forever but here I was stringing them along when in the end I knew I was eventually have to choose, each of them had a piece of my heart but Stark's piece seemed slightly bigger some how there was just something about him that made me………

"Are you ok beautiful?", I was cut of from my train of thought by his glorious voice I nodded "how about for right now we pretend like it's just us", he said I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'd like that", I said looking up at his huge brown eyes they twinkled as I leaned in to kiss him. My hands snaked into his hair as his found their way to my waist they held me closely to his chest the warmth was comforting.

"I love you, you know", he said pulling my lips back to his before I could answer as if he thought I didn't feel the same way I slapped myself mentally obviously I wasn't doing a good job of showing him how I felt I would have to do something about that and with that thought I took one hand out of his hair he groaned at the lost only to gasp as my hand founds it's way to his awesome butt I could feel the dimples on his hips I giggled it was one of the cutest things ever. He deepened the kiss moving one of his hands slowly up to cup my boob I moaned in response I loved how he felt so strong against my tender flesh. After about twenty minutes of this I felt one of Stark's hands venture under my shirt tugging slightly at the hem before pulling it over my head breaking the kiss for only a second but long enough for me to comprehend what was going on.

(Stark's point of view) There she was a true goddess standing in front of me shirtless her arms crossed over her shoulders her face was twisted in a pained expression a single tear slide down her cheek her long dark hair falling behind her I finally understood she was hiding herself from me but why, did I do something wrong "Zoey what's wrong", I asked concerned stepping toward her and touching her cheek gently trying to pull her to my chest I just wanted to hold her and make that look go away.

"Don't look at me don't touch me I'm disgusting", she said crying harder while frantically looking around the room for her shirt.

"What are you talking about you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen", I said utterly confused removing her hands from her shoulders to her sides. I looked from her face to her chest. There it was a long pink puckered line stretching from her right shoulder to her left, it didn't frighten me or disgust me it was as much a part of her as her tattoos and they were all beautiful. I looked into her eyes they looked nervous and hurt. "Baby, don't ever hide yourself from me I don't care if you have scars I love you and you are so beautiful, don't ever think anything different", I finished wrapping my arms around her she was pulling on my shirt.

"I just want us to be even", she admitted shyly as if I could say no to her. I nodded and removed my own shirt before pulling her in for another kiss.

(Zoey's point of view) He kissed me again but this kiss was different, sweeter his hot tongue slide across my bottom lip asking for entry I parted my swollen lips in response he slide one of his hands over my scar and I shuddered slightly before relaxing into him. He was the first guy ever to see my scar and I really hoped he meant what he said about it not bothering him because it sure as hell bothered me. After skimming my scar his hand went to my back finding the clasp on my bra he made quick work of it we both moaned as my hardened nipples meet his warm chest the kiss heated up again and anyone within a fifty mile radius could feel our chemistry his hand slide to the waist of my jeans they paused there waiting for permission before popping the button out of place the zipper was down and within seconds I found myself in only my underwear with my jeans pooled around my ankles thank god me and Stevie Ray had that under wear fetish last week I don't think Stark would have found my flower patterned granny panties very attractive I laughed inwardly at the thought one of his hands reached behind me to cup my butt it was flesh to flesh my thong not providing much coverage. I decided it was time for me to make my move I brought one of my hands to the front of his jeans feeling his excitement I was glad he wanted me as much as I wanted him it gave me a new found confidence I undid the button and the zipper took care of itself as I scooted his pants to the floor he was left only in his boxers that was all the encouragement he needed within seconds he lifted me off the ground never breaking the kiss I wrapped my legs around him. This was as close I'd been to a man since Loren it felt strange to think his name being the man who tricked me into giving him my virginity and all it usually hurts to think his name but in this moment all I could think, feel, touch, or even imagine was Stark and that was when I knew for sure he was the one, my soul mate, my everything, and I wasn't scared anymore I was, well happy in the arms of the man I loved. He greedily ripped the thong from my body with one of his razor sharp nails before strewing his own underwear to another corner of the room. He set me gently on my bed and I opened my eyes for a split second to see his very happy very huge erection staring back at me oh god I thought for a second before remembering who he was and no matter how big would never hurt me I breathed a quick sigh of relief as Stark crawled on top of me smiling wildly his lips touched mine for only a second before moving to my neck he found the sensitive patch of skin behind my ear and began sucking for a few minutes before he moved to my chest he kissed the full length of my scar before taking one of my sensitive buds into his mouth after a few moments he moved to the other side I was moaning his name over and over unsure of how much more of this torture I could take it took a minute for me to register that his partner in crime was pressed lightly against my opening I gasped not scared but surprised it felt amazing and we weren't even having sex yet the thought that this was only going to get better blew my mind. "Stark", I whimpered against his hot lips.

"Yes Baby", he blew out barely able to breathe I was happy I was having this kind of effect on him.

"I need you to……", I didn't want to say it not that it felt wrong to tell him everything it was just embarrassing to think much less say.

"you need me to what Zoey?" he asked innocently with one of my favorite bad boy smiles.

"I need you to make love to me", I blurted out holding my breath.

"Well if you insist", he teased before entering me. We moaned in unison at the new contact. He began to pump in and out of me breathing heavily my own breath coming out in little tight pants. I refused to make those animalistic noises the porn stars make while getting it on it's always been a rule of mine but I found myself breaking yet another one of my rules he was just so incredible and I felt safe around him. "Zoey, Zoey, Zoey", Stark moaned again and again my name falling from his lips like a prayer. "Stark", I gasped out sounding more like a grunt than a name. I pulled his lips back to mine desperate for some more physical contact my sharp nail scratching across his back but not hard enough to draw blood and for that I was thankful. Our moans got louder I could feel the coal in my stomach get tighter I knew I was close. "I'm gonna cum", I panted pulling slightly away from him.

"Me too baby just let it happen", he replied kissing my forehead sweetly before plunging in and out of me faster than I thought possible I felt myself clamp down as my world exploded into unimaginable pleasure I screamed louder than I ever have in my whole entire life. A few seconds later Stark scream my name one final time before collapsing one top of me neither of us spoke for a few minutes just enjoying the feel of each other.

(Stark's point of view) We laid there for about ten minutes just enjoying the way we felt pressed against each other. I rolled off her to lay next to her she whined at the loss I curled up against her back planting a soft kiss on her naked shoulder I slide my hand up to stroke her hair before sliding it down to rest in between her's.

"Will you stay with me tonight", she asked turning slightly to look at me.

"I'll stay tonight and the next night and the next, I'll be here as long as you want me", I promised her.

"I'll always want you", she said softly before drifting off to sleep in my arms.


End file.
